enciklopedijafandomcom_bs-20200213-history
Prolog: Roskilde/Žene u nauci od Arhimeda do Ajnštajna
Žene u nauci od Arhimeda do Ajnštajna Krajem devedesetih godina prošlog veka, posle jedne zime koju sam provela uglavnom na ulici, sa studentima, bežeći ispred milicije i vukući za sobom rotvajlera Sonija, našeg kućnog ljubimca, posle zime pune agresije, pištanja, lupanja u šerpe, držanja predavanja u hladnom amfiteatru, pisanja preporuka studentima koji su odlazili iz zemlje put Australije, Kanade i Novog Zelanda, burnih ili prećutnih razilaženja sa prijateljima zbog politike, posle jedne takve zime našla sam se, sticajem okolnosti, u živopisnom danskom gradiću Roskilde, udaljenom dvadesetak minuta vozom od Kopenhagena. U Roskildeu se održavala međunarodna konferencija koja se bavila, za nas sa ovih prostora u tom trenutku potpuno (naučno) fantastičnom i beznačajnom temom: pitanjem zašto se studenti u svetu sve manje opredeljuju za studije matematike i fizike! U tom uspavanom gradiću, koji je mojoj generaciji bio poznat kao mesto okupljanja „dece cveća“ i održavanja prvih masovnih koncerata pod vedrim nebom krajem šezdesetih godina 20. veka, za mene je sve bilo iznenađujuće: s jedne strane, nekonvencionalnost domaćina (zbog vrućine, neuobičajene za to doba godine i te prostore, predavanja i okrugli stolovi su održavani napolju, a učesnici konferencije su šetali bosi po travnjacima kampusa), nepostojanje bilo kakve hijerarhije između profesora i studenata, što je mene, naviklu na odnose u našoj akademskoj sredini, često dovodilo u nepriliku, i nezamisliva ljubaznost s kojom sam dočekana, a s druge strane krajnja profesionalnost s kojom se govorilo o temi konferencije i savršena organizacija. Već prvog dana sam upoznala Šilu TobajasŠila Tobijas (Shila Tobias), američka feministkinja i publicistkinja, diplomirala istoriju i književnost na univerzitetima Harvard i Kolumbija, objavila niz knjiga o feminizmu: Women, Militarism and War (Žene, militarizam i rat), Faces of Feminisms (Lica feminizma), i obrazovanju i nauci: Braking the Science Barriers (Probijanje naučnih barijera), Overcoming the Math Anxiety (Savlađivanje straha od matematike), Science Teaching as A Proffesion (Profesija: profesor prirodnih nauka). američku, filozofkinju i feministkinju (što tada još nisam znala), koja me je „uzela pod svoje“. Šilu je sve zanimalo, od političke situacije u Srbiji do položaja žena u našoj nauci. Za ovo prvo sam se osećala veoma kompetentnom, s obzirom na prethodnu zimu i period od početka devedesetih, a ovo drugo skoro da mi se činilo izlišnim. U sistemu u kome sam odrasla i školovala se žene i muškarci su bili jednaki. Deklarativno. Ali da li je bilo baš tako? Da li su moja iskustva, lična i profesionalna, to i potvrđivala? Sa gomilom materijala o rodnim aspektima nauke i obrazovanja (tada sam, uzgred budi rečeno prvi put čula za termin rod – gender) i sa bezbroj pitanja, nakon povratka iz Roskildea uputila sam se u Centar za ženske studije, izolovano alternativno ostrvo u moru našeg ekonomskog i političkog haosa, koji se tada nalazio u jednom stanu na prvom spratu trošne zgrade u Ulici cara Uroša. Nameravala sam samo da ostavim materijale nekome ko se bavi položajem žena u prirodnim naukama i da se vratim pištaljci i predavanjima u hladnom amfiteatru svog fakulteta, ali su me Daša Duhaček i Sonja Drljević ubedile da sam ja prava osoba za to, budući da nikog drugog nije ni bilo. Tako sam održala svoje prvo predavanje o ženama u nauci, uradila prvo istraživanje na tu temu, i počela svoje sada skoro dvadesetogodišnje putovanje u nepoznato. Jedan deo tog putovanja završava se ovom knjigom.